blamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bible (ANRID)
'A New Reality In Direction' It's called the Bible of Blam and it starts like this, 'It was the summer after many members of the New Directions had graduated.' it's first sentece is one you're never going to forget. A story that will leave your brains filled with memorable moments, a story that will make you fall in love with dozens of original characters. Character depth is incredible and the talent of Shane Hardy is remarkable. Seventy chapters, 750,199 words of talent, excitement, suspense, romance, and some action. Shocking discoveries and a compelling storyline. All of this can be found here A New Reality In Direction A must read for all Blamers ANRID Summary After most graduates had left Lima, Sam found himself grounded because of his former job. He receives a call from Tina, asking him to help a friend, someone he wasn't that close too. Sam found Blaine heartbroken, his boyfriend Kurt had left him to chance his dream. After a series of events, unlikely alliances are formed, foes become friends, and friends turn into the devil. A summer tour that will bring a new group together and create many challenges to the two lovers. After shocking discoveries, and changes, All seemed to be well... After they bit the Big Apple, back to school, where a group lead by an evil master tries to break the balance of this group... More revelations that will only make this couple stronger, lots of bumps in the road, some with blond hair, and at the end, we have a new beginning Chapter Links & Summaries THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Chapter 1- Breaking Up Is Hard To Do In the middle of the summer of 2012, a dejected Sam sits in his home in Lima, grounded after his parents’ discovery that he’d worked as a male stripper the previous year while they’d lived in Kentucky. Also contemplating the departure of the New Directions graduates–especially best friend Mike and former girlfriend Mercedes he is feeling lost and directionless. Sam receives a call from Tina, who is in Ch icago visiting her now long-distance boyfriend Mike. She tells him that two days ago Kurt received a late acceptance to NYADA, and immediately left for New York breaking up with his boyfriend Blaine through a letter. Blaine is heartbroken and Tina asks Sam to look in on him. When Sam inquires how he is doing, Blaine bursts into tears and has to be comforted by Sam. While wrapped in Sam’s arms, Blaine reveals that Kurt has broken up with him. Blaine is despondent, but Sam refuses to let him wallow. He declares that he and Blaine are now best friends. Feeling better, Blaine hugs Sam… Glad that his friend is apparently happy, Sam makes plans for them to grab a coffee at The Lima Bean and leaves so Blaine can get ready. Left alone, Blaine wonders if the feelings he has for Sam are those of friendship…or perhaps something more… Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 ******************** ******************** ******************* ******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** ******************** Category:ANRID Category:A New Reality In Direction Category:Shane Hardy Category:Blam Category:Fiction Category:The Bible